Bret Bergmark vs. Brian Ebersole
The first round began. Ebersole landed a straight left to the chin and a leg kick. He stuffed a single even as Bergmark lifted him up, to the clinch. Ebersole kneed the leg. Bergmark kneed the face. They exchanged a knee to the body. Bergmark stuffed a single. Bret stuffed a trip. Bergmark got a beautiful lateral drop to half-guard. Not much was going on, they weren't really working at all. They scrambled, Bret nearly went out the ring, they stood to the clinch. Ebersole landed a right elbow inside. They broke. Ebersole landed a leg kick and ate a right. They clinched, Ebersole broke kneeing the body. Bergmark stuffed a double to the clinch, worked a standing guillotine. I hate this commenator's voice, I truly do. Bret's corner told him to sprawl and he did. Not fully, but he did standing. Bret stuffed a single, hopping on one leg as he kept working the standing guillotine. Ebersole got it then. Bergmark threw the leg over, trying to take the back. He was trying to work a sideways triangle. Ebersole escaped on top to guard. Ebersole backed off and let Bergmark up as Ebersole put his hands on his knees. The first round ended. I'd give that round to Bergmark. Ebersole has a tiny cut on his right eyelid it seems. The second round began. Bergmark missed an inside kick. They clinched. They broke. Both had their mouths wide open. Ebersole kneed the body. Ebersole flurried sloppily. They clinched. They almost went out of the Octagon. "Battlegon." It's not an Octagon cage so no trademark infringements there. Can't trademark a shape. Ebersole kneed the face well and then landed a leg kick. Both had their hands down, btoh seemed tired. Bret landed a counter right. 'He's tired.' 'Straight left!' They clinched. Ebersole broke kneeing the body. He landed a leg kick. Bret stufed a double sprawling out. He kneed the head as Ebersole was down, apparently still legal. Another knee. Another knee and another. Ebersole stood to the headlock and ate another knee. Another. He kneed the body twice and the face once in the plum himself. Bret landed a left hook. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole was visibly winded. He put his hands on his knees tauntingly, and again. The baiting stance, like Nick Diaz apparently. Bret landed a right hand and a left and they clinched. Bret stepped over in a scramble for an armbar. Ebersole escaped and landed on top there in guard. He landed a good left hand and a right. Nothing big. Thirty seconds. Bret's corner wanted him to get up. Ebersole backed off. The second round ended. I'd give that round to Bergmark regardless haha... Very close though. The third round began. 'The top appeared to be see-through.' 'Maybe she's trying to get extra points with the judges.' Ebersole landed a left hand. They're going at it. Bret kneed the body twice and ate one. Ebersole was pressing the pace. They had both found a second wind. Ebersole kneed the thigh and the body high. Bergmark stuffed a double to the clinch kneeing the chest. Both were still very tired but very game. They broke. Ebersole had his hands on his knees. 'I need another beer. Actually I need something warm. Perhaps a shot.' Both guys were fatigued. They just circled. Ebersole pressed forward, ate a counter right hook. They clinched. Ebersole got a trip to guard. The commentator had Ebersole in the lead but not by much, only because of his aggressiveness. Not much going on down there. Not much at all. Herb was taking a close look. 'Come on, get him.' Herb stood them up after a bit. Ebersole landed a left as he ate a right hook counter. 'The Angry Hick has a tough chin. That's Bergmark's nickname.' Bergmark landed a right. Ebersole got a trip to guard almost out of the ring. The ref stood them up and let them continue standing. Ten left. Bergmark smiled. He caught a high kick, blocked a knee to the face as Ebersole hopped and Bergmark got a single even after the third round ended. Another very close round, proooobably Ebersole's. 29-28 Bergmark. Bergmark was the winner by split decision without the scores announced. "Well now he's the Happy Hick."